Haare färben
by DanaTheMagicBunny
Summary: Draco konnte die Vorstellung von Pansy mit gefärbtem Haar nicht ausstehen. Pansy hat immer ihre eigene Sache durchgezogen, war keinen Trends gefolgt. Und das alles hatte begonnen, als Ginny Weasley einen Teil ihres Haares golden gefärbt hatte. Complete


**Ü/N + Disclaimer: **Wie immer: Nix meines. Die Kurzgeschichte gehört Epiphanies und in dieser hier geht's um Pansy und Draco. Ich hoffe, euch allen gefällts? Ein Review wär natürlich sehr nett!

Außerdem möchte ich diese Shortstory meinem Betali Joanna widmen. HDGDL, Süße!

Viel Spaß mit:

* * *

**Haare färben**

* * *

„Halt still!"

„Nein!"

„Halt still!"

„NEIN!"

„Halt still!"

„WARUM?"

„Weil, Pansy, du dumme Kuh, dein ganzes Gesicht blau sein wird, wenn du nicht SOFORT STILL HÄLTST!", explodierte Draco Malfoy und tauchte Pansy Parkinsons Kopf in eines der Waschbecken in der Toilette der maulenden Myrte.

„Also fein", schniefte Pansy, „meine Haut ist schon blass genug, sie braucht nicht auch noch einen blauen Teint, richtig?"

„Genau."

Er seufzte, als er ihr Haar unter dem Wasserhahn einseifte. „Wo hast du diese Farbe überhaupt her?"

„Hab sie mitgehen lassen", sagte sie und Draco konnte ahnen, dass sie vor Stolz in das Waschbecken strahlte, „in Muggel-London."

„Faszinierend", sagte er trocken, dann massierte er ihren Kopf mit seinen neuerdings blauen Fingern. Seine Augen weiteten sich.

„Pansy", sagte er gefährlich, „waren da nicht Handschuhe in der Packung?"

„Ja", sagte sie unschuldig und Draco bekämpfte das Bedürfnis, sie in diesem Waschbecken zu ersäufen. „Warum?"

„Weil", er biss die Zähne zusammen, „Haarfarbe offensichtlich deine Haut blau macht."

Pansy begann, vor Gelächter zu heulen und Draco übte sich in wahrer Selbstbeherrschung, um ihr nicht den Kopf an das Marmorwaschbecken zu schmettern.

„Ja, du denkst wohl, das ist lustig", schnappte er. „Ich hoffe, das ist bis Montag wieder weg."

Sie schnaubte. „Ich nicht."

„Sei still", sagte er irritiert. Dumme, dumme Pansy.

Schließlich seufzte er. „Das sollte jetzt besser geklappt haben."

Er hörte ein gedämpftes „Mmmhmm" und rollte mit den Augen. Er hatte ihr gesagt, dass sie ihr Haar zumindest in ein Grün verwandeln sollte, wenn überhaupt, für Slytherin, aber sie hatte nur gekreischt: „Iiiihhhh! Grünes Haar, Draco, wirklich!"

Und Draco konnte die Idee von Pansy mit gefärbtem Haar nicht einmal ausstehen. Pansy hatte immer schon auf eigenen Beinen gestanden, ihr eigenes Ding durchgezogen, war nie irgendwelchen Trends gefolgt. Niemals. Sie war ein Individuum, sie und Draco ebenso. Und das hatte alles begonnen, als es Ginny Weasley gelungen war, einem Teil ihres Haares eine strahlende, goldene Farbe zu verpassen, die sie wie eine umherlaufende Gryffindorfahne aussehen ließ, da die andere Hälfte ihres Haares immer noch rot war.

Er konnte es nicht fassen. Pansy war ein Opfer des Trendsetting. Seine Pansy.

Aber auch wenn er Pansys Entscheidung verabscheute, konnte er sich nicht dazu bringen, sie zu verabscheuen oder auf sie wütend zu sein, oder sie in ihrer eigenen Haarfarbe zu ertränken. Nein, er konnte ihr nicht einmal für seine blauen Finger böse sein.

„Also", sagte Pansy, als ob ihr gerade sehr langweilig geworden wäre, „ist es schon fertig?"

„Na ja", grinste Draco an die Decke, „du könntest jederzeit aufstehen und nachschauen."

„Ich mag diesen Tonfall nicht", sagte Pansy. „Mach einfach weiter, bis du fertig bist."

„Exzellent. Das wird es beschleunigen."

„Du meinst, du hast nicht gerade die beste Zeit deines wertlosen Lebens?"

„Natürlich nicht, du dumme Kuh. Ich bekomme einen Krampf im Nacken."

„Es gibt da doch eine Belohnung dafür", lachte Pansy und Draco rollte wieder mit seinen Augen.

„Was, das ‚immer so süße Knutschen' im verlassenen Korridor im dritten Stock?"

„Na ja, wenn du nicht willst..."

„Nein, ist schon in Ordnung", sagte er schnell. Es war nicht so, dass er in dieses verdammte Mädchen verliebt wäre, aber wer, der noch voll bei Sinnen war, würde zu einer guten Knutscherei nein sagen? Und, auch mit blauem Haar, konnte man Pansy Parkinson gut küssen.

„Du weißt", sagte er, „dass du sehr heiß aussehen wirst mit blauem Haar." Auch wenn er das nicht glaubte.

Sie drehte den Kopf und streckte ihm die Zunge entgegen. „Na ja, das ist doch die Idee, die dahinter steckt, oder?"

„Schon möglich." Draco drückte ihren Kopf zurück ins Waschbecken. „Ich weiß es nicht. Ich dachte, es hätte alles mit Ginny Weasley begonnen und ihrem kleinen..."

„Das hat NICHTS mit Ginny Weasley zu tun!", sagte Pansy scharf, schwang sich selbst hoch, drehte sich um und starrte ihm ins Gesicht. Ihre Augen blitzten, ihr Haar war nass und zerstrubbelt, von ihrem Gesicht tropfte Wasser. Sie atmete scharf ein und aus und ihre Hände zitterten. Sie sah wie eine Löwin aus. Eine große, blaue Löwin.

Draco brach in Gelächter aus, das durch das ganze Badezimmer hallte.

„Was!", kreischte Pansy wütend und er zeigte auf den Spiegel, während er sich mit der anderen Hand an das Stechen in seiner Seite griff. Sie stürmte hinüber zum Spiegel und blieb stocksteif stehen, ihr Gesichtsausdruck fror ein.

„Oh, halt's Maul, ja?", seufzte sie mitgenommen, als sie versuchte, mit den Fingern durch ihr Haar zu kämmen. Draco grinste böse, als ihre Finger eine andere Farbe annahmen, aber er sagte kein Wort dazu.

„Na ja, ich sollte zurück in den Gemeinschaftsraum gehen", sagte er so nebenbei und drehte sich in Richtung Ausgang. Pansy schnappte ihn mit ihren scharfen Fingernägeln am Arm und warf ihm einen Todesblick zu.

„Was?", sagte er unschuldig, aber nicht fähig, seine Erheiterung in seiner Stimme zu verstecken.

„Du lässt mich hier NICHT allein zurück!", sagte sie gefährlich. Er schüttelte sie ab.

„Also schön. Was soll das bedeuten? Kommt jetzt das Knutschen?"

„Nein, du dummer..."

„Pansy, komm schon, du kannst so nicht weitermachen. Leere Versprechungen machen und sie nicht..."

„Oh, halt's Maul, Draco, und gib mir deine Roben."

Er hob eine Augenbraue an und sie schlug ihm auf den Arm. Fest.

„Damit ich meine Haare verstecken kann, du Trottel."

Er zog sich den Umhang aus und übergab ihn ihr, und als sie das Badezimmer verließen, richteten sie sich ganz aufrecht auf, steckten ihre Nasen hoch in die Luft und versuchten nicht einmal, ihre blauen Hände zu verstecken, da sie ja Slytherins und somit sehr stolz waren, und auch wenn sie irgendwelchen Trends folgen wollten, mussten sie es ja nicht zugeben.

_The End._


End file.
